


Music

by Kerriberri



Series: Pewey Week 2016 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriberri/pseuds/Kerriberri
Summary: Pearl discovers an embarrassing secret of Mayor Dewey's. Day 5 of Pewey Week 2016.
Relationships: Bill Dewey/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pewey Week 2016 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133243





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written with the canon of Season 3 in mind.

For most Beach City citizens, rainy days were for sleeping in and resting, but not for Mayor Bill Dewey.

It was still business as usual. There was still paperwork to fill out, events to schedule, and proposals to read through. Needless to say, the work for a mayor can be quite tedious.

Thankfully, he had help today.

He would call upon Pearl if he was particularly overwhelmed by his schedule or if he needed a historical fact check, but today, she came on her own accord. Due to the weather keeping Steven and Amethyst inside, she decided to spend time with him at his office to get away from the stir crazy duo. So far, he had everything under control today, so she opted to do some reading.

So the two sat in near-silence, soft classical music filling his office, as they were engrossed in their activities.

Suddenly, the sound of disco music disrupted the serenity. She looked up from her book to the source of the noise, which was Mayor Dewey's cell phone. The flustered man frantically searched his pockets for his phone and nearly dropped it once he grasped it.

"Hello?" He answered, adjusting his tie. "Oh, hey, Buck! How's it going?"

Pearl's attention went back to her book, but she couldn't help but wonder what made him so nervous about the cell phone ringing.

"Oh, yes, that's fine. Just be sure to be home by curfew." He said. "Okay. … Love you, son. … Bye."

He hung up the phone and flipped the switch on the side to put it on vibrate. "Heh, Buck wants to go out of town with his friends." He said sheepishly. He cleared his throat and went back to his paperwork.

Pearl started to read her book again, but a sly grin appeared on her face. "I was beginning to think you didn't have a ringtone." She said.

"Well, I do." He said as a blush lit up his face. "But it's loud and I don't want it to disturb our time together."

She put her book to the side. "You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"I can tell! You always fidget with your collar when you do!"

He quickly placed his hands on his desk. "Fine." He said. "I'm just embarrassed about my ringtone, that's all." He looked down at his desk.

Pearl tilted her head to the side. "Why?" She asked. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"But I thought…" His voice trailed off. He remembered one of their early conversations where she expressed her disdain for modern music...although she could tolerate jazz.

"You mean, you don't have a problem with me liking disco?"

"Of course not!" She said. She walked over to him, sat on his desk, and held his hand.

"William, it's like you've told me several times before, if we're going to make this work, we need to be open and honest with each other." She said, looking deep into his eyes. "And if you can't tell me what your favorite music is, well then, I don't know what we're going to do."

He smiled and placed his other hand on top of hers. "You're right." He said. He took a deep breath and deeply exhaled. "Well that's a relief."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. He might've been a dorky worrywart, but he was her dorky worrywart. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll make you a disco fan yet though!" He said, picking up his phone. After turning the volume back on, he searched his phone's music library. "I have some songs in here from The Elementals and A Bit of Sweetness that I'm sure you'll love."

She shook her head in amusement as she scooted closer to look down at his phone. He certainly had quite the collection, and hearing how he went on about his favorite artists and groups made her believe that he also had quite the physical collection of albums and memorabilia too. But still, as long as he was happy, she was happy. And surely, if he can put up with her eccentricities and quirks, she should be able to put up with his.

And if she's able to learn to love him, then who's to say that she can't also learn to love disco?


End file.
